Just Like This
by Sermione101
Summary: [OneShot] Harry has something planned for Ginny. After months of not seeing each other, what will happen?


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay so I was listening to a really good Areosmith (I don't know if you've heard it) song and it was sweet and my water works decided to kick in. I got this fabulous idea for a one shot.**

**Dedicated to Heenie, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be writing Harry/Ginny flicks. This is just a fluffy one.**

Ginny stood in her flat. She sighed as she heard people screaming outside. That's what you get for living in central London. Running a hand through her fiery locks, Ginny moved into her kitchen and picked up her mug of coffee.

Life had been dull since she had finished at Hogwarts. For 3 months she had been training at St. Mungos and for 3 months, the war had been over.

Harry had defeated him. Voldemort was gone. For this, Ginny was grateful. But Harry had only spoken to her a month before the battle. He had kissed and told her he loved her before walking away, away from her.

She set her mug down on the counter, moving back into the living room and picking up one of her muggle magazines. Throwing it onto the coffee table, she picked up the daily prophet smiling at the large photo of Harry on the cover.

She had to endure three months of seeing his face almost everyday but these faces didn't talk back, didn't tell her they loved her or held her close.

Ginny placed it back onto the table and looked at the over hanging clock.

8:30 am.

"Shit" She murmured. Ginny rushed around frantically. She started work in 10 minutes.

With 5 minutes to spare, Ginny apparated.

She appeared at her work an instant later. Ginny walked slowly down the sterile hallway. A medi-wizard walked by her, smiled and winked as he continued walking. Ginny was completely grossed out; he had been trying that ever since she had got here.

Ginny rounded the corner and opened her office door. Someone was already sitting in her seat. She mentally sighed.

Mustering the sweetest voice she could, Ginny said, "Yes David, what can I do for you?"

The man, David, stood up and smiled at her. "Ginny, it seems there is a problem in floor 3 room 12"

Ginny let out a groan. "What happened?"

"We went up to check on him this morning but he's been claiming he wanted to see you. Though, I can understand why" He said, adding a wink.

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was the one with her job in his hands and it wouldn't be very wise to annoy him. "Okay, I'll go up there"

David moved closer to her. "We can both go then maybe, after the shift, we could go and grab a cup of coffee?"

Without answering, Ginny picked up her folder and walked out of the office, David hot on her heels.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been planning this since her fifth year but he had been pre-occupied, mainly with the war. He hadn't seen her for four months. Four months without her smiles, four months without looking into her eyes, it had been hell.

But now he could do it. Now he could do the surprise he had planned.

He loved her with all his heart and tonight, she would know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed slowly. David had insisted on making her rounds with her. To make matters worse, he had invited her to dinner tonight. One thought went through her head as she stood looking up at him: how will I get out of it?

His dark brown hair and hazel eyes did nothing for her. All of her trainee friends would swoon over him like a flock of hungry birds, but his rugged good looks did nothing for her.

"Ah sorry David but I totally forgot that I was having Hermione over for dinner tonight" She told him.

His face fell. "Oh, its okay, maybe another night?" His tone was hopeful.

Ginny smiled. "Of course" _Fat chance_ was her second thought.

He smiled a smile that would normally melt hearts but again, it did nothing. "Great!"

Ginny walked away quickly to the apparating point before he could bug her more. As she got to the point, she knew she needed some fresh air. Looking down at her watch as it chimed 5 o'clock. She didn't have to be home for anything special, maybe muggle re-runs.

Ginny walked out to the visitors and patients door and walked out, feeling the same cold sensation as she walked through the barrier. The sun was setting, making the sky an orange reddish colour. It was beautiful.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her because the sky was deceiving as the air was crisp and cold.

Her shoes tapped lightly against the concrete. She loved living in this town. The bustling and traffic in the mornings.

20 minutes of walking and darkness begun to fall over her.

When Ginny reached two houses away from her flat, she could hear soft piano keys playing. As the music reached her ears her heart begun to flutter which was only a feeling she had when she was around Harry.

Then she sighed as the music grew louder with every foot fall.

As she turned the corner, she gasped at the sight in front of her. The rose beds and the hedges were lit in a soft pink glow. Through the darkness, she could make out a piano sitting in the middle, a man playing it.

Ginny moved closer and her heart begun to flutter again.

It was Harry.

His eyes were closed and mouth shut but he opened them as he felt Ginny move closer, she was now standing only feet away.

"Ginny" He said softly almost as softly as the notes he was playing.

"Harry"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, but this time, he started to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming_

Ginny's heart fluttered again, standing in his spotlight.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He opened his eyes and stared into hers.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Harry stood up quickly and stepped to her, taking her in his arms. The piano had ceased its playing but still Harry sang on for her.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

They began to move to his words. Ginny laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her head and grinned, she had been waiting for this for a long time.

_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Harry got caught up in his words. He loved her with all his heart; this was his way of telling her.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

He moved his lips closer to her ear. He could hear her breathing quicken, feel her chest rise and fall softly against his.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

As he finished singing, he lifted her chin with one hand and traced her face with the other. "Ginny, I love you" He whispered.

Ginny smiled.

Harry bent down and claimed her lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

They parted their lips. "I love you to Harry, I always have" She told him back.

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed and do review. I love to hear back from you lovely readers.**


End file.
